happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Berry Sisters
The Berry Sisters are fan characters. Character bio The Berry Sisters are a duo of beret-wearing, pearl necklace-wearing bears. While both have contrasting personalities, they do care for each other and both share the same hobbies of singing and dancing, if not just public performance in general. The pink bear is named Sweet Berry. True to her name, she is the more sweet-natured of the duo. She is highly energetic, so energetic that her sister tries to keep watch on her to keep her from getting into trouble. However, she is also very childish and easy to cry from even the mildest insults, not helped by her skills. Fortunately, her sister will always try to cheer her up. Despite this, she tries to be less dependent on Sour Berry. The light blue bear is named Sour Berry. Basically the calmer and more mature of the duo, Sour Berry tries to take care of her sister, to the point that she does not even value her own life. She takes things seriously and hates obnoxious people. Despite all this, she cannot take criticism well regarding her performances. Even worse if it is her sister being in the receiving end of the critiques, as she will try to defend her sister fiercely. Underneath their in-universe attractive appearance, however, lies their lack of public performance skills, especially their singing. Worse, they are seemingly unaware of this and think that their performance is acceptable for the general public, not helped by their bad reactions to any form of criticism. Being Happy Tree Friends, their awful performance can even lead to deaths, usually involving a large amount of tree friends. When it comes to relationships between themselves, the Berry Sisters get along well for the most part, with only the occasional vitriol typical of arguing siblings. They tend to fix their relationships rather quickly, though. Berry Sisters' episodes Starring roles *Razzle-Dazzle *Voicing Concerns *Sweet Berry's Royal Smoochie (Sweet Berry only) *Sour Berry's Sea Smoochie (Sour Berry only) Featuring roles *Knot on the Doors *The Darkest Bite Appearances *Boutique Me Off Deaths #Razzle-Dazzle: Crushed by a huge tree prop. #Voicing Concerns: Die eventually from brain damage. #Sweet Berry's Royal Smoochie - Queen: Sweet Berry dies from blood loss. #Sweet Berry's Royal Smoochie - Tea Party: Sweet Berry is boiled alive by hot tea and has her body broken up from being stirred. #Sweet Berry's Royal Smoochie - Royal Buffet: Sweet Berry's head is cut in half horizontally by a gigantic cookie. #Sour Berry's Sea Smoochie - Shell: Sour Berry is killed by hostile hermit crabs. #Sour Berry's Sea Smoochie - Mermaid: Sour Berry is torn apart by a shark. #Sour Berry's Sea Smoochie - Clam: Sour Berry is crushed by a giant clam's shell. #Knot on the Doors: Sour Berry is sliced into pieces by threads, while Sweet Berry's head ends up cracked open. #The Darkest Bite: Cough out their lungs. #Boutique Me Off: Sour Berry succumbs to her wounds from getting impaled by glass shards, while Sweet Berry has her head impaled by nails attached to Cheeseball's broom. Injuries #Razzle-Dazzle: Sweet Berry gets a carrot lodged in her right eye. #Voicing Concerns: Objects impaled through their brains. #Sweet Berry's Royal Smoochie - Queen: Sweet Berry has part of her face skinned and her throat bitten by a hostile rabbit. #Sweet Berry's Royal Smoochie - Royal Buffet: Sweet Berry's cheeks are torn by a gigantic cookie. #Sour Berry's Sea Smoochie - Shell: Sour Berry's hand is cut off by a hermit crab. Kill count *Kitty Kat: 1 ("Knot on the Doors") *Sniffles: 1 ("The Darkest Bite" along with Solaris) *Chestnut: 1 ("Razzle-Dazzle" (debatable)) *Generic Tree Friends: 1+ ("Razzle-Dazzle") Trivia *They (and their group name) are based on the infamous Cherry Sisters, particularly their awful performances and their bad reactions to fair criticism, albeit applied to pop music/performance. Gallery Voicingconcerns.png|Surprisingly, this improves their singing. notalenttrio.png|The No-Talent Trio Knotonthedoors1.png|The Berry Sisters at Carol's house. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Characters with Hats Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Season 117 introductions